


I can see the light

by A_pinpon01



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, I already did some fanart of them now its writing time, but in chinese, cuz there is no fanfic for them so I decided to do some work
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 23:15:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20515106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_pinpon01/pseuds/A_pinpon01
Summary: 短打，從黑鷲路線下挖角了菲力克斯和梅爾賽德司的後日談衍生而出。所以他走向了她，從深不見底的底端向她走去。亦如她在最後的最後，沒轉身而走，在那片光明底下等著他。





	I can see the light

**Author's Note:**

> >性描寫暗示有  
>帝國雙雙挖角前提的後日談衍生  
>帝國線只挖這兩隻青獅的前提  
>作者性癖很嚴重曝露出來了

00

他在不遠處看見了略微熟悉的輪廓。  
她的身影沐浴在晨間的陽光，伴隨著孩童的嬉鬧聲、身後的斑駁教堂，菲力克斯一閃而過的回憶的確認出了眼前的女子。  
梅爾賽德司。  
他終於走離了樹蔭一步，身體無謂的動作拉扯著背部的傷口，他感覺到疼痛卻又是往前了一步。  
劍豪提著劍，彷彿稍早前戰鬥遺留下的傷害不存在，一個個猩紅腳印落在身後的翠綠草皮，走向了眼前晃眼的晨光。

他聽到那些煩人的抽氣聲，估計是年幼的孩子對於他滿身腥臭過於害怕。  
真是麻煩的東西。  
男人逕自踏著步伐，走到那一身穿著純白修女裝的她面前，那身修道服看起來有點老舊，然而襯在她身上說不上的適合。  
——嘖，這個女人從以前到現在都適合這種角色呢。  
他觀察著對方原本有些驚訝的神情慢慢平復下來，淺紫色的瞳孔甚至漫開了刺眼的光彩。  
「好久不見，菲力克斯。」  
對著故人、昔日的夥伴，她柔和了不少：「看你把自己弄的多髒。」  
一副對待所有事物寬容的憐憫口吻。  
「哎呀，你身上的傷口再不處理就不好了。」  
她說著時又更靠近他了。  
——真讓人火大。

長年沐浴在沙場裡的雙眼很快注意到她朝他伸出手。  
那雙有些痕跡卻不影響觀感的柔白雙手，靜靜地搭著她泛皺的袖口。  
劍豪沒放開他手中的劍，  
也沒開口。

01

冰冷的鐵物刺入敵人腹部攪動的是他躍躍欲試的神經還是對方的臟器？  
這一刀下去隨之是血液的噴灑還是腸器的脫落？  
菲力克斯在戰場上活得夠久，他知道足夠讓人致命的手法、角度，他甚至知道如何一個招式解決自己的青梅竹馬，再也無法使他們發出任何惋惜與呼吸。  
他們的沉痛懊悔憤怒，他的無語瘋狂沈默。  
他始終如此做著。  
他始終重複著。  
只要從敵人背後出擊，不會看到臉就沒問題。  
只要不要回頭眺望過去就可以。  
他不會後悔，也沒資格後悔。

02

菲力克斯已經清醒，他就是望著從醫護室內忙進忙出的女性。  
梅爾賽德司似乎在給外面的村民看病，跑了幾趟都沒有閒下來。  
當菲力克斯走到門邊，她剛好拿著換洗好的被褥來到門口。  
「我以為你會再休息一下的。」她微笑著，已經長到肩膀處的短髮飄著：「還想給你再加一層被子。」  
「我不需要休息。」他回道，得來是對方更加慢悠悠的口吻。  
「你背後的傷口還需要療養，而且衣服已經髒到讓你傷口感染了。」  
菲力克斯摸了摸身上的衣服正才發現已經不是常穿的那件。  
他有些不高興的抬頭，手剛一個動作搭上放著劍的桌邊，又被女人晃來的眼神憋回拿劍走人的想法。  
她不會威嚇他。  
她僅僅是看著他，清澈的雙眸裝著他的身影，好似她也想起好多好多的過往雲煙。

好似她想起曾經跟他親口提過的親人。  
好似她想起在學院裡那些無比珍貴的時光。

「菲力克斯。」  
她沒有央求，只是用著越來越淡的聲音喊著他的名字。  
光如此，他覺得口腔內像是被塞了口化開的鹽，堵得發慌。  
所以他才暫時沒走人。  
暫時的。  
畢竟劍豪的瘋狂不該留在此地，她的慈悲為懷也不適用於他。

03

她會替他很仔細的擦拭傷口、替換藥膏、必要的時候也會加上一點治療魔法來提升傷口回覆的效率。  
有時候她什麼都不做，端著她剛做好的甜點與下午茶，偶爾瞧瞧他抿著茶，自己又給看的不知道幾百次的小說翻了頁。  
菲力克斯開始對於病房內的生活感到無聊時，她會邀請他來到教堂邊的花園，聽起小朋友五音不全的歌聲。  
甚至在她沒在教堂執勤的夜晚，偷偷從家裡帶給他美味的紅酒，蹲在教堂的一角落，燒著小火效仿他國的悶煮熱酒。  
其實當天晚上他沒醉，倒是某人不勝酒力靠上他的肩膀，又軟又糊的叫出他很是熟悉的名字。  
譬如，帝彌托利、杜篤、英古利特、希爾凡、亞修、雅妮特——

還有艾米爾。

他們真不該再次相逢。  
菲力克斯一邊計算著自己的傷勢過幾天才能夠自由行動，一邊瞟了眼越睡越迷糊的女性。  
月光裡漫不開的濃郁，她的悲傷。

04

他開始活動筋骨，抽出劍身的次數漸多。  
幾個開始與他熟悉的小孩子會屁顛屁顛地跑來嚷嚷著拜託他教他們劍術。  
他沒有答應，更準確來說是很含糊的敷衍過去，要他們先鍛鍊身體再說。  
劍術與殺人已經快變成同碼子事。  
菲力克斯可能早已意識到，但把令人深慮的想法丟之腦後。  
在他輕易刺穿上門挑釁的土匪，溫熱黏稠的液體沾染在劍上時，他下意識看了一眼身後的梅爾賽德司。  
那天是個大晴天，陽光把影子拉得很長很長——他的影子邊角觸碰著她露出的鞋端，遮蔽著教堂一邊的大樹還飄下幾片葉子。  
落葉歸地，女人邁開了步伐。  
她低著頭走向他，抓起男人大上一倍的手，在他被劃開、血肉模糊的手背上施展了白魔法。

即時療癒好的傷口在他們眼皮子底下消失。  
她沒放開手，是在一個深呼後，總算放寬力道讓他收回手。  
「我必須跟村長回報。」梅爾賽德司低聲說明，遲遲沒抬頭。  
「嗯。」  
他肆意收回武器的動作濺了點血到她裙子上。

05

當他開始扣起腰帶、在腰間綁起自己那三把劍時，他知道自己休養的日子總歸來到盡頭。  
梅爾賽德司不可能不知道這件事。  
他整理起包袱，卻被門外頭小小的敲門聲影響了思路。  
「今晚來我家吃晚餐嗎？」外頭的淺髮女子沁著笑意，絲毫沒發現自己講話是多麽不同，與她慢悠悠的平日語調相差甚遠，這次包含著幅度明顯的小心翼翼。  
他怎麼會不忍，他怎麼會顧慮。  
他怎麼會多想。

菲力克斯只是應聲點頭。

誰知道這個女人連煮飯都可以搞砸。  
在她將一個煎焦的炒鍋放到地板上的待洗水桶裡，菲力克斯將所剩不多的食材搶過手，親自自己煮了頓晚飯。  
算不上美味，不算太差，搭上適當的燭光也配叫個燭光晚餐了。  
他兩手端著裝滿食物的碗上桌，又隨意抓了廚房裡的胡椒粉撒了一圈在自己碗裡。  
「啊，這個料理。」梅爾賽德司塞了一口食物到口中，吞嚥下了糧食才又開口：「⋯⋯以前杜篤教過我。」  
她如此稀鬆平常，他則是尬然的停下任何該有的神情與動作。  
「⋯⋯妳為什麼要提？」這句話悶在他喉頭許久，菲力克斯擠出幾絲不協調音調，捏緊手中的餐具沒鬆手。

「我，」  
「只是覺得自己不該忘記他們。」

「如果我忘記了，那麼再也沒人記得他們了。」  
「從戰爭存活下來的我，只能用自己的方式弔念他們。」

「即使當初是你和我下的殺手？」逼近質問，越來越尖銳，越來越吃力。

「⋯⋯是。」  
「不是要求他們原諒、也不是需要救贖。」  
「背負著這些活下去，是我的方式。」她靜靜的將雙手交握在胸口，宛如祈禱。  
然後她移動其中一隻手，包覆住他在桌面上顫抖起的右手。

「活下去，是我的方式。」

「菲力克斯呢？」

06

梅爾賽德司的頭髮有股香味。  
梅爾賽德司的懷抱很溫暖。  
梅爾賽德司的雙手捧起他的雙頰，吻著莫名的淚痕是多麽溫柔。

他搖晃的身軀被她緊緊扣在懷中，菲力克斯已經不記得自己反手擁抱對方是從何時開始的了。  
他急切需要足夠溫暖自己的火，僵硬的身體光是觸碰到柔軟鮮活的人體就一陣顫慄。  
她的手指梳理著他放下的長髮，五指在脖子的彼端停下。  
交換著呼吸、交換著液體、交換著所有壓抑在腦後的嘶吼。  
他的十指一節節扣著她的十指，隨同律動與他的焦慮將眼前的女人整個融入臂彎中。  
他怎麼該死的穿了件很難脫的衣服——  
菲力克斯解開第二個腰帶時罵了句髒話，反被女子脫去外衣，剩下的黑色高領毛衣被他一個勁往後丟。

夢醒就該是天明。

他在女人的床鋪間驚醒，而對方還睡得香甜。  
今天是星期一，她不會去教會。想到此的菲力克斯忽然抓了抓頭，發現好像有些東西刻畫進骨子裡了。  
不發一語的，他穿戴起衣物，沿著昨晚混亂的記憶走了下樓。  
他簡單收拾了昨晚殘留下的晚餐，還有寫不可描述的其他雜物，譬如說他那幾把武器和腰帶，男人隨便先找了個角落安置了它們。  
接著放眼看過，廚房偏小但器具齊全，大概做個早餐不會是問題。

菲力克斯扎起馬尾，動手準備。

08

「啊啦，菲力克斯你做的？」女人已經穿起簡單的睡衣，肩上披著駝色的披肩。  
「廢話。」他將托盤放到床墊上，自己則是端著自己的早餐坐到梅爾賽德斯旁邊的窗邊。  
大概是想避開兩人同床的尷尬，更別說女人還懶洋洋的窩在裡面不出來。  
梅爾賽德司嚐了幾口托盤裡的食物，露出讚賞的表情，得來男人的一聲哼。  
「偶爾在床上吃早餐也很舒服呢～」她繼續說著，歪頭又想起什麼：「菲力克斯現在坐的位置，我平常也很喜歡在那邊喝茶看風景呢。」  
「是嘛。」  
「早上的晨光很美喔，像是神話故事裡女神降臨一般。」

窗戶外可以看到附近幾家住戶，不過大部分還是一片綠意盎然。  
耀眼的光線點落在充滿生機的樹林裡，天空晴朗無雲，是偏橘黃帶點淺藍的色調。  
梅爾賽德司以為他會露出不屑的神情，沒想到他只是挑起眉，低聲說了他看不出來。  
「欸？現在應該剛好可以看到⋯⋯」正疑惑著，眼前的男人坐直身子，佯裝慎重的咳了咳。

「你下次再秀給我看吧。」  
「反正以後多的是機會。」

「啊。」她看見陽光開始照射進屋內，更是將對方半邊燒紅透的臉打上光。  
於是笑了笑。

「沒問題喔。」  
梅爾賽德司再次露出燦爛的笑容。

那足夠將陰獸驅盡的刺眼光芒，將菲力克斯引誘而出的溫柔美好。

09

所以他走向了她。  
從深不見底的底端向她走去。

10

亦如她在最後的最後，沒轉身而走。  
在那片光明底下等著他。


End file.
